Adeus
by Nicolle Snape
Summary: Não importa o que aconteça, a vida tem que continuar... [Slash]


**Título: **Adeus...

**Autora:** Nicolle Snape

**Pares:** Sirius / Remus

**Classificação:** PG – 13

**Alerta: **Angst.

**Resumo: **Não importa o que aconteça, a vida tem que continuar... Slash

**Beta: **Tachel Black

**Comentário: **Fic feita para a Missão SiRem da FanficBr.

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens são dá J.K. Rowling. Ah, se fossem meus...

**Adeus...**

Todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix estavam em Grimmauld Place, 12, ouvindo Dumbledore narrar os recentes acontecimentos no Departamento de Mistérios. Ao final, houve exclamações e lamentações... Sirius Black estava morto.

Morto. Esta simples e fatídica palavras ecoando na mente de Remus. Subiu rapidamente para o seu quarto na sede da Ordem, as lembranças de todos os seus momentos felizes ao lado de seu amor vindo como uma avalanche. Entrou o quarto e trancou a porta, não queria ver ninguém...Queria descansar.

**Agora está tão longe  
Vê, a linha do horizonte me distrai:  
Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade,  
Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção**

Foi em direção a cama, mas não se deitou, caiu de joelhos em frente a ela. Não podia mais segurar as lágrimas, lembrou-se de horas atrás, da última vez que ele e Sirius se amaram, ali mesmo naquela cama. Fechou seus olhos e deixou-se reviver aquele doce momento...

_Remus estava deitado em sua cama lendo um espesso livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Estava muito concentrado em sua leitura, mas seu faro animal lhe avisou que alguém chegava._

_Não se espantou quando Sirius entrou no quarto e seu jogou na cama. Remus fechou cuidadosamente o livro, colocando-o de lado e voltando sua atenção a Sirius. Antes que pudesse dizer ou pensar qualquer coisa, sentiu Sirius o virando de costas para colchão e deitando por cima._

_Deu um sorriso maroto para o moreno e disse:_

_- Sempre interrompendo minhas leituras, hein, Sirius?_

_- Não, Moony! – negou com um sorriso malicioso. – Desta vez você largou o livro por que quis._

_Remus ia retrucar, mas teve sua boca tomada por Sirius. Sua mente se esvaziou, seu corpo derreteu, não havia nada melhor que estar nos braços de seu amor. Logo, os beijo se tornou mais profundo, as carícias mais ousadas e eles dedicaram-se apenas ao prazer de se amarem..._

_Quando ambos já estavam recuperados do êxtase, Remus virou-se para observar Sirius e ficou assim, apenas o olhando até que ouviu a voz do outro..._

_- No que está pensando, Moony?_

_- Em nós... Na falta que eu senti de você quando... –Remus dizia, mas foi interrompido por Sirius._

_- Shh, não pense, mais nisso. Eu estou aqui, com você. Nada vai nos separar de novo._

_- Eu amo tanto você, Sirius. – disse se aconchegando nele._

_- Eu também te amo. Sempre amei e sempre vou amar._

**Aonde está você agora  
Além de aqui dentro de mim?**

Remus soluçava aos pés da cama. Por mais que as lágrimas caíssem, a dor e o vazio em seu peito só pareciam aumentar. Sem saber de onde tirou forças, Remus levantou-se e se sentou na cama, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo para tentar se acalmar um pouco.

**Agimos certo sem querer  
Foi só o tempo que errou  
Vai ser difícil sem você  
Porque você está comigo o tempo todo**

Abriu os olhos, estava um pouco mais composto, mas o aperto em seu coração não diminuía. Passou seus olhos pela cama, viu o livro estava lendo largado perto a parede, esticou a mão e o tocou... Seus olhos se encheram d'água.

**Quando vejo o mar  
Existe algo que diz:  
- A vida continua e se entregar é uma bobagem**

Remus retirou a mão do livro e a passou pela cama. As lembranças e sensações voltando a assombrar sua mente e a quebrar ainda mais seu coração. Suspirou fundo e deitou-se. Quase podia ouvir Sirius dizer alguma coisa indecente ao vê-lo deitado. Soluçou... Não, nunca mais ouviria aquela voz. Virou seu rosto contra o colchão, na busca de algum conforto, e, de certa forma, o encontrou.

Remus esfregou seu nariz no colchão e inspirou profundamente. Aquele cheiro era... era de Sirius... Apertou os lábios e mais uma vez chorou. Chorou até adormecer e sonhou com Sirius, seu Sirius.

Não importava como, ele nunca estaria sozinho.

**Já que você não está aqui,  
O que posso fazer é cuidar de mim  
Quero ser feliz ao menos  
Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?**

The end

Ps: A música utilizada foi Vento no Litoral – Legião Urbana.


End file.
